Love And War
by itssophiex
Summary: When Ridgeway's rival school Rosewood is burnt down, the schools must merge together. What happens when the soccer captain and the Rosewood bad-girl fall for each other? Seddie! Not sure if I will continue this...
1. Beginnings

The orange and yellow flames lit up Seattle that night. Half the city was watching as the fire fighters tried to control the flames around the school, nobody knew how it started and nobody knew if anyone was hurt.

People suspected it was kids playing a Joke or messing around with matches, but nobody was ever caught for the Fire. After a few months, the police said it was accidental, caused by electrical wiring. Luckily, it was during the Summer, but the school didn't have the money to re-build the burnt school. So the student's of Rosewood would be attending Ridgeway in September.

This would have been an easy transfer, considering the school was big and their wasn't alot of pupils anyway, but Rosewood and Ridgeway were not on the best of terms. It was a school rivalry, every town has them. This one was because of sports and academics. They would compete every competition just do beat the other school. Neither Principals could ever control the fights between the teams, it was getting out of control, and everyone feared the first day back at school.

"Hey Elle, you ready for hell?" The blonde questioned as her best friend climbed into the car.

"Yeah, Ridgeway aint gonna know what hit 'em" The red head smirked, as they drove down the road.

"For sure. Ryan's got this big prank his pulling on them apparently." The blonde glanced across at her friend with a smirk.

"Sweet!" She grinned as they rounded the corner.

* * *

Freddie Benson stood by his locker, with his two best friends, Carly and Jake. Freddie was Ridgeway's soccer captain, he loved the sport, it was one of the only sports he could play well. He was also very smart and had a good sense of humour.

"So, you spotted any Rosewood kids yet?" Jake asked as he lent back on the locker's.

"Nah Man, they're probably all too scared to step foot in the building." Freddie chuckled, fixing his backpack. No matter how smart he was, he still hated Rosewood like everybody else.

"I swear if I see that Ryan Cooper I'm gunna smash his face into that locker." Jack told Freddie and nodded his head to a locker across from them.

"Would you stop?" Carly interrupted the two boy's, her voice slightly louder than usual.

"What?" Freddie asked his best friend, raising his eyebrows and giving Jake a look.

"If they've gotta come to school here for the next year until they can get their school repaired, we have to learn to get along!" The brunette exclaimed, giving the boy's a serious look.

Freddie turned to Jake and smirked, trying not to laugh, as the other boy cracked a smile and then they turned back to Carly, who was now glaring at the pair with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously. Carly. We were not made to get along with Rosewood! They're all Bastards and Slut's!" Freddie told his friend loudly, half of the hall heard.

"But Fre-" Carly started but was cut off when she heard a dark, harsh voice behind her.

"Well, Well, look what we got here." Freddie smirked as he looked past Carly and Saw a group of pupils from Rosewood. Two boy's and Two Girl's, the boy's were decked in leather jacket's, beanie hats and white tank tops, with tattered jeans. The girl's though, the red haired girl had black jeans on with a red long sleeved top and black boots on and then there was the blonde. She had blue skinny jeans on and a grey tank top, which reached about two inches before her jeans, with a cream coloured cardigan which only reached above her hips.

Freddie knew too well who these four were. Ryan Cooper, the soccer captain at Rosewood, AKA, his worst enemy. Nick Warren, Ryan's best friend who also played on the soccer team, he was kinda dumb. Sam Puckett, Ryan's girl friend, the bad girl at Rosewood. Ellie Moore, Sam's best friend, her partner in crime basically. He knew the two girl's from soccer game's from cheering on their school.

"Freddie, don't start already." Carly tried to warn him, but he ignored her and walked toward the group, with Jake following close behind. "Why do I only hear me?" She asked herself annoyed, and followed the two boys.

"So, seems like you're the only four that have had the guts to step in here so far." Freddie smirked as he reached the group of four.

"And we're not gonna be the last, we aren't scared of you bunch of pussy arse rich kids!" Ryan exclaimed harshly, glaring icily at Freddie.

Freddie gave a small smirk, not backing away from the boy stood in front of him. Yes, he was an inch or so smaller than Ryan, he still had the strength behind him where as Ryan was a little weaker.

"You should be Cooper." He glared at the boy again, not breaking the eye contact. "You don't even know what we're capable of.." Freddie started and then pretended to think. "Oh wait you do know One thing." He smirked, "Beating you in the soccer finals for the third time in a row. How Awesome was that victory though?" Freddie smirked even bigger as he noticed Ryan's anger boiling, Soccer was always his sour spot.

"Woah, Ryan calm down." Freddie was pulled from his thought's as he heard the blonde he knew as Sam Puckett speak up from the side.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled angrily, not taking his eyes from Freddie. "This little bitch need's a lesson taught!" He yelled louder and angrier directed all at Freddie.

"Bring it." Freddie smirked, feeling his muscles start to tense up.

"Freddie No! It's the first day back!" Carly tried to stop him yet again. But he wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, listen to your slut of a girlfriend Freddieboy!" Ryan smirked and nodded his ehad toward Carly.

"Hey! ONE I am NOT his girlfriend and TWO I am in No way a Slut!" Carly stood up for herself, and glared at the much taller boy a metre away from her.

"Woah, calm it toots." Ryan smirked as Freddie's anger boiled up a whole lot more. He wasn't going to throw the first punch, but now he'd just called Carly a slut, he had second thoughts. That was something Freddie wasn't going to let just pass by. And with that Freddie pulled his arm back and smacked the boy hard in the jaw.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed shocked.

"My friend is NOT a slut! You ever go there again I'll go more than make you loose a tooth!" Freddie yelled angrily, as Ryan held his Jaw and spat out some blood.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ryan was about to run at Freddie when Sam quickly jumped between the two boys.

"Stop! This is gunna get outta control fast, so stop before someone get's seriously hurt!" She exclaimed, putting one arm on Freddie's stomach and the other on Ryan's, to try and keep them apart, for a small girl, she was definitely strong.

"Sam, move before I hurt you too!" Ryan yelled at the blonde stood infront of him.

"No! As much as I'd love to see you beat the crap outta some kid from Ridgeway, don't do it here and get expelled! You gotta graduate this year!" She exclaimed just as loud. A crowd had formed about five minutes ago, and were surprised a teacher hadn't broken it up yet.

"Sam." Ryan said angrily.

"You seriously wouldn't punch your girlfriend would you Cooper?" Freddie smirked at him. He really thought Cooper wouldn't, but the anger in his eyes told Freddie differently.

"Sam, let's just go okay? If Ryan want's to fail another year, let him." Ellie spoke up for the first time and tried to pull Sam away from the boys.

But Sam didn't reply, she kept her angry gaze on Ryan, still not moving.

"Whatever, this is getting boring." Freddie shook his head, realizing if he didn't stop what was about to start, Ryan might actually hurt the girl in front of him. Even if he didn't like her, he didn't wanna see a girl get hurt.

"Yeah, you keep walking!" Ryan yelled as Freddie walked away with Carly and Jake.

"Seriously Ryan! What's your problem today?" Sam yelled at her boyfriend and walked away with Ellie.

* * *

Freddie walked into home room with Jake and Carly. Word had already gotten around school about his little 'run in' with Ryan, Carly was still on his back about punching him, but he just tried to drown her voice out like he usually would. Even if she was one of his best friends, she could be highly annoying.

"So Class, as you know, Rosewood High School have joined Ridgeway now, so that means we will have some of the pupils in your classes. We all expect you to be mature about this situation, we do not want any fights or name calling." Mr Clarks, there home room teacher explained with a sour tone, glaring at all the kids in the room.

"So, the student's from Rosewood are getting this same talk in the gym right now, your new classmates will be here in a few minutes, so just occupy your selves while they get here." He rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

"So, who do you think we'll be stuck with?" Jake asked as he turned in his chair toward Freddie.

"Knowing our luck probably, Ryan and his little crew." Freddie replied with a roll of his eyes and fell back into his seat.

"You know, today could of been alot worse than it actually was." Carly spoke up, giving her friends 'the look.'

"Yeah, but it wasn't." Freddie smirked, just as a group of about ten students walked into the room. Freddie groaned out loud, along with half of their class.

There stood by the door were a couple emo kids, two girls that looked as though they'd just been in playboy, two guys he knew were on the football team, and of course, Ryan Cooper, Sam Puckett, Ellie Moore and Nick Warren. How fun this year's homeroom would be.

"Everyone, meet your new classmates." Mr Clarks said and stood up, then told them where to sit.

**Hey Guys! New Story? I know, I couldn't help it. This idea just sprung to me, I don't think I've ever read a story like this on fanfiction, sooo yeah!**

**the characters are going to O.C. I'm sorry, but It's what I've decided, but I will keep some of their traits and I will use alot of the characters that have popped up on iCarly, like Jake, Wendy, ect. :)**


	2. It's Too Late For That

Things were more than horrible. Numerous fights had been started for no apparent reason, girls had been bitching 24/7, boys had been knocking random people over. It was like walking into a war zone. The teacher's could try and keep it all under control, but there was so much going on, it was too hard to do. Everyone was just waiting for something huge to blow up, because they knew it was coming. It was obvious something was going to happen.

"Ah! This is going to kick Ass!" Sam grinned as she filled up numerous water balloons with water, flour, egg and milk, with about ten other people from Rosewood.

"Have you sent text's to everyone from Rosewood not to come in the cafeteria at lunch?" Ellie asked, as she looked around at her fellow classmates.

"I sent it to everyone I could." A girl with long curly brown hair smiled as she tied a balloon up.

Sam smirked. This was going to be such an awesome prank. They were filling up water balloons will all different kinds of horrible mess and then at lunch, they would hide in the barriers at the top of the cafeteria, and chuck buckets of them down onto the Ridgeway Students.

"You coming to lunch?" Jake looked over at his friend sat on the bench in the locker room.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. I've gotta ring my Dad first though, I'll see you in Ten minutes?" Freddie replied, standing up from the bench he was sat on.

"Sure." Jake nodded as the pair walked out of the locker rooms and then went their separate ways.

Freddie walked through the silent hallways, toward his locker. He put his gym bag back in and then pulled his phone out, dialling his Dad's number.

"Hey Dad, It's Me.. Yeah, I'll be home for Dinner.. Alright, how is she?.. Good... Alright, I'll see ya later." Freddie quickly hung up his phone, sighing deeply and started to make his way to the cafeteria.

As Freddie walked into the Cafeteria his eyes went wide, as he saw what was going on. People were covered in, he didn't even know, but it stunk, as balloons filled with the substance rained down on his fellow classmates. He looked up at the beams, and saw about 15 students from Rosewood laughing and emptying buckets onto the teenagers below.

"Freddie Dude! They're trying to run us out of our own school!" Jake ran over to Freddie, covered in the substances.

"You stink man." Freddie pulled a face, taking a step back from his friend.

"What the hell are we gunna do? We can't just let them get away with this!" Jake yelled, as he looked up to the barriers, to find the balloons had stopped falling and the culprits had disappeared.

"I know, I know, but what are we gonna do?" He asked back, raising his eyebrows.

"You'll do nothing Mr. Benson, this will be handled by the school board, no retaliation is allowed." Freddie was interrupted by Principal Franklin. "YOU HEAR THAT STUDENTS! NO RETALIATION IS ALLOWED! THIS WILL BE HANDLED BY THE SCHOOL BOARD!" The Principal shouted so all the pupils could hear.

Grumbles and Groans were heard from everyone in the cafeteria, of course Ridgeway wanted to fight back, and of course they were going too, but on their own terms. Outside of school.

"This is going to take days to get out of my uniform!" Carly exclaimed, as she pointed down to her stained cheerleading outfit.

"Don't worry, we're going to get 'em back." Freddie reassured her, as he shut his locker, then leaned back against it.

"But won't that just cause more fighting? You'll be trying to one up on each other all the time." Carly groaned. No matter how peed off she was about this incident, she still wanted peace, and she knew retaliation would not work.

"Carly. There is never going to be peace between us, it's just how it works." Jake explained.

"Well it shouldn't." The brunette mumbled, pulling a face.

Freddie was about to say something, when he heard a door slam from behind them. The three turned around and saw Ryan Cooper walking out of the office angrily, followed by Sam, Ellie and his best friend Nick.

"I'm going to fucking grind him to a pulp!" Ryan yelled, as he stormed down the corridors.

"Freddie!" Carly's eyes went wide as she turned to her best friend. "Did you tell the Principal they were responsible for it?" Freddie simply smirked. He had seen them on the barriers, he hated them, so he told on them. Simple. "Jesus Freddie! He's going to kill you!" Carly exclaimed, already worried.

"Calm it Carls. I got it under control." Freddie smirked, trying to reassure his friend.

"BENSON!" A yell was heard from the other direction. Freddie smirked, knowing exactly who it was. He turned and was faced with four steaming faces.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ryan yelled, taking a step toward the group.

"No you're not." Freddie said, the smirk not leaving his lips. "Not here anyway." He added, nodding his head toward the direction of the four teachers in the corridor.

"You're right. But I will." Ryan glared angrily, as he fixed his collar on his leather jacket.

"Sure you will." Freddie laughed, provoking the boy in front of him.

"Freddie, stop." Carly warned as she stepped toward him.

"Alright, Alright." Freddie chuckled, stepping away from Ryan. "We've gotta go anyway." He added as the three turned away and left the school.

"Ugh! I hate him so fucking much!" Ryan yelled as the three Ridgeway students left.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." Sam shook her head, and led the four of them out of the school.

"So, what are we gonna do to Benson?" Nick asked, as the four of them walked down the street's of Seattle.

"Nothing." Ryan smirked, as the three of them gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sam exclaimed, annoyed. "He got us Four weeks detention, every day and we've gotta clean the fucking cafeteria!"

"Chill it." Ryan rolled his eyes. "We're going to get him. Just not yet." He explained, as they all gave him odd looks.

"Well, when are we gonna?" Nick asked, staring at his best friend confusion, all over his face.

"There's a party at this chick's house this weekend, she's on the Ridgeway cheer squad. I know Benson will be there, along with his pathetic friends, so we'll get em' then." Ryan explained. Although Ryan was the big bad bully at school, he had a brain and he knew when to use it. He just couldn't always control it.

"Whatever. I've gotta go, call me later kay Ry?" Sam turned toward her boyfriend, smiling up at him.

"If I remember." Ryan mumbled and kept walking down the street. Sam frowned, turning to her best friend who gave her a weak smile and then ran after the two boys.

"Love you too." The blonde mumbled as she opened her garden gate and walked into her house. She lived in a good neighbourhood considering her personality. She lives with her Dad and her aunt, along with her older brother and two younger cousins.

As Sam walked in her house, she dropped her bag by the door and tried to quietly make it up the stairs but was unsuccessful, when her Father walked through into the hall.

"Oh Sam, good your back. I need a word." Mr Puckett told his daughter, as she groaned and followed him down the stairs and into the living room.

As Sam entered the living room, her elder brother Dylan was sat on the couch and her aunt Megan was sat on a chair.

"Sit down Sam." Mr Puckett instructed. She did so, without a word. There was silence in the room for a couple minutes, where Sam knew her Dad was contemplating on what to say. "So, I got a call from the school today.." Mr Puckett started, but was quickly cut off.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Dylan said quickly, standing up. Sam just rolled her eyes, of course he was a part of it. She'd gone to him to buy extra eggs and milk.

"Quiet Dylan. Your Principal told me you were _both _involved in this so called 'prank'." Mr Puckett put air quotes around the word 'prank'. He obviously hadn't found it amusing of his children to play a prank on their rival school.

"All I did was buy extra eggs and milk for Sam! It was all her and her friends!" Dylan tried to get himself out of trouble again. But obviously by the look on Mr. Puckett's face it wasn't working.

"Dylan." Mr Puckett scolded again. "You may not have had a huge role in this prank, but you were still a part of it. And I am not impressed. With either of you."

The whole time Sam had not said a word, she'd just stared ahead at the wall. It wasn't like she was scared of her Dad, she just didn't like to disappoint him, so whenever he found out about what she'd been doing, she'd always feel slightly guilty.

"Sam, have you got anything to say for yourself?" Mr Puckett turned to his daughter, staring at her face, trying to read her emotions. But there was nothing.

"No." She replied simply.

"You're grounded. Both of you."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sam finally spoke up, as she stared across at her Father.

"No I'm Not, you both need to learn your actions will have consequences." Mr Puckett stared down at her.

"I already did learn! I've got Four weeks detention and I've gotta clean up the cafeteria!"

"I don't care Samantha, you're not a little girl anymore, it's time to grow up. Both of you." Mr Puckett glared at both his children. He very rarely called Sam by her full name, but when he did. It was serious.

Sam and Dylan both just sat quietly, not saying a word to their father. Who looked like he had done yelling at them.

"So, can we go now?" Dylan spoke up after a minute or so. His voice was kind of shaken, although he was the eldest of the two, he was the more timid and afraid of the two.

"You can Dylan. I want to talk to Sam about something else." Mr. Puckett nodded at his son, as Dylan smirked and jogged up the stairs.

"Why does he get to go?" Sam immediately burst out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We both want to talk to you about your behaviour over the past year." Sam's Aunt Megan finally spoke up and sat next to Sam on the couch.

"My behaviour is no worse than it used to be." Sam mumbled, staring at her lap angirly.

"Yes Sam. It is, and we think it's got something to do with that Ryan boy you've been seeing." Mr. Puckett explained, as Sam's eyes went wide. They weren't supposed to know she was sating him, she didn't want any of her family to know.

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied through her teeth. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Don't lie to us Sam, Dylan told us about Ryan a few months ago." Aunt Megan explained, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna stop seeing him." Sam mumbled, pushing her aunts hand from her shoulder.

"We're not saying you have to, just.. slow it down a little okay?" Mr. Puckett tried to reason with his daughter. He didn't like the fact his daughter was dating, what father does? But he couldn't stop her. She was 16 now.

"Slow it down?" Sam laughed and stood up from the couch. "It's too late for that." She laughed again and walked out of the living room, leaving shocked expressions on her Dad and Aunts faces.

* * *

**Blaggg, sorry this wasn't a good chapter. You got to see a little bit of Sam's home life. You'll see some of Freddie's next Chapter and also a little Seddie interaction too! :D **

**yeah, so the updates for this story might be slow, because i have three stories now, but i'm going to try my best to update. I'll be updating 'iSecret' next, i've already got half of it written, so maybe I'll finish it tonight? :) **

**review! kthanks! sophie, xx**


End file.
